


Mine

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Mine

Clementine’s heart may have been racing even more right now than it was when she was being chased in the woods by Minerva Leigh and her mindless minions. Her hand shook as she knocked on Violets’ front door.

“It’s unlocked!”

She could faintly make out Violet’s voice and so she opened the door and stepped inside. However, Violet girl was nowhere to be found. Clementine called out for her friend.

“Violet! Violet, where are you?!”

“Come upstairs.”

Clementine slowly made her way to the staircase, nervous about what awaited her. Her heart rate increased with each step she took. She finally had reached upstairs and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, telling herself that whatever Violet told her would be for the best.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly passed out, shocked by the sight in front of her.

There stood her best friend with her hair let down, wearing nothing more than a pink bra and a pair of pink panties.

“Violet…” Clementine softly whispered, surprised that this was the direction this night had taken.

“What do you think?” The bubbly blonde spoke out in a deep seductive tone.

“I think that pink is my new favorite color.” Clementine responded without really thinking, still overtaken by this current situation.

Violet giggled at Clementine’s reply, and slowly approached her, wrapping her arms around the back of Clementine’s neck.

“And you’re sure you want this?” The blonde smirked.

“Yes!” Clementine quickly blurted out, and so the blonde closed her eyes and promptly began leaning in to kiss her. However, Violet was taking just long enough that an unpleasant thought popped back into her mind.

“W-wait!”

Violet’s eyes shot open and she pulled back and let go of her neck, not anticipating this interruption from Clementine.

“What?”

“What about you and Minnie?” Clementine weakly protested. Violet smiled.

“Minnie and I have developed an understanding. I mean, you should know that.”

Clementine just stared at Violet, dumbfounded. Violet’s eyes grew wide.

“Louis didn’t tell you?!”

“Tell me what?” Clementine inquired.

“Well…” Violet paused, trying to find the right way to describe the situation. “Let’s just say, Louis and Minnie are a little closer with each other than you may think.”

“You mean—?” Clementine’s eyes widened at this bombshell about her semi boyfriend, realizing now that she wasn’t the only one in their relationship who wasn’t being honest about their interests

“Mmm-hmm.” Violet smirked. “So, are you ready to—RMMPHH!”

Clementine was no longer able to contain herself as she aggressively pulled Violet in for a kiss. After the initial shock wore off, Violet melted into it and closed her eyes.

Erstwhile, Clementine was on cloud nine. After two whole years of pent up feelings and fantasies, the unthinkable was happening. She was kissing Violet Adlon.

Ok, well, calling it ‘the unthinkable’ wasn’t exactly true. After all, it had happened once before, during their sophomore year. In an attempt to spice up their cheer routine, Clementine had instinctively pulled Violet into a kiss. For so long, she tried to convince herself that the kiss was just a stunt and nothing more, but now she didn’t have to pretend. There were few things she wanted to do more in life than lock lips with her best friend and so that’s exactly what she was doing right now, backing Violet up so she was pinned to the wall.

Violet girl was caught a bit off guard by her best friend’s sudden aggression, but a bigger part of her was turned on by it, and so she happily wrapped her arms around the back of Clementine’s neck. 

Ever since meeting Clementine, Violet had been intoxicated by the brunette’s breathtaking beauty, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t entertained her own fantasies about the confident girl, some more graphic than others. 

She definitely wasn’t as romantically attached to Clementine as Clementine was to her, but she wasn’t opposed to some fun with the hot teen, and it seemed that their night together was only ramping up, as Clementine was now slowly shoving her tongue in Violet’s mouth.

Violet eagerly pushed back with her tongue and the two teens began to tongue wrestle, each one trying to gain control of the kiss. After a long back-and-forth, it appeared that Clementine was mere moments away from emerging victorious in this battle. However, it was just then that Violet’s tongue pushed forward and shoved Clementine’s tongue back, giving her the dominant position in the kiss. This role reversal took Clementine by surprise so much that she broke the kiss and stared at her golden haired bestie in shock.

“What? You thought it would be that easy?” Violet smirked.

A frequent fantasy the blonde had was getting to watch her wealthy, privileged, controlling best friend on her knees eating out her cunt, begging to swallow all of the hot girl cum. Given how hard that fantasy had made her squirt, she knew she had plenty of that yummy liquid for the sexy girl to taste. 

However, what Violet found herself thinking about even more often than that was Clementine getting on all fours and presenting her glorious, round, juicy ass for Violet to destroy. She imagined herself delivering a gentle rim job to her best friend, lulling her into a false sense of security before ramming her plump posterior like there was no tomorrow until Clementine was unable to sit for weeks or months on end without remembering who owned her ass.

Owning Clementine was a concept that appealed immensely to Violet. Just like her precious Minnie, Clementine would make such a good bitch. Hell, maybe Violet  _ was  _ as obsessed with Clementine as Clementine was with her. It’s just that instead of dreaming of the brunette babe as her cuddle buddy or girlfriend, Violet dreamed of her as a piece of meat made for her own pleasure.

“You caught me off guard!” Clementine whined. “Kiss me again and I promise I’ll take control.”

“Ok.” Violet shrugged, happy to oblige, but then added. “But before I do that...it’s not exactly fair that you’re still wearing clothes.”

“Oh well.” Clementine developed a devious smile. “I didn’t ask you to come out here near naked.

“Oh ok, I guess I’ll just change back into my clothes then.” Violet turned and started walking away.

How could Clementine have been so dumb?

“No, wait!” Clementine cried out.

Violet turned back around, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Clementine sighed. She knew what she had to do.

In a sight to behold, the stunning teen began slowly unzipping her white and black dress, savouring Violet’s lustful gaze. Within moments, the dress had fallen to the floor, and Clementine’s black lace bra and thong were exposed. A soft, muted moan escaped Violet’s mouth. It wasn’t as if the two girls had never seen each other like this before, as they had changed together for all of their various sports activities. However, there was something different about this. They were alone together, and they were finally giving into their carnal desires.

“Well?” Clementine motioned for the blonde babe to come in close so they could resume their makeout session.

Violet indulged, once again wrapping her arms around the back of the other girl’s neck before whispering in her ear.

“I think that black is my new favorite color.”

Clementine laughed, which allowed Violet an opportunity to take advantage of her open mouth and begin another french kiss. Clementine let out a slight squeal of shock but then closed her eyes and went with it. However, this time there was no battle for dominance to speak of as Violet took control of the kiss. This was honestly a bit surprising, as Violet expected her friend to at least put up some forum of a fight. Instead, Clementine just gave into the pleasure, blissfully moaning into the blonde’s mouth.

As she could see how much her friend was loving this, Violet decided to take things a step further and began moving both her hands up and down Clementine’s incredible body, doing her best to feel each and every curve. She started up high, feeling Clementine’s areolas through her bra and simultaneously circling both of them with her right and left pointer fingers, all the while still making sure her lips were locked with her. 

She moved her fingers over and felt the brunette’s hard nipples poking through. Violet used her index finger and her thumb on both hands to pinch the two rock hard nipples. Clementine’s eyes shot open and she whimpered into Violet’s mouth. The brunette could feel the moisture in between her legs grow each moment. It seemed as if Violet knew just how to push all of the right buttons.

After several minutes of rotating between pinching Clementine’s nipples and then using her thumb to massage them, Violet reached around and attempted to unhook her friend’s bra. Realizing what was happening, Clementine finally came to her senses and backed away. This response caused Violet to roll her eyes, more than a little annoyed by Clementine’s reaction.

“If you’re gonna keep getting all bent out of shape anytime I try to take control, we might as well just quit now!”

Clementine began to pout, which Violet had to admit was absolutely adorable.

“But I’m a dom.” She complained, her voice even whinier than before.

Violet just sighed.

“Come on Clem. You always try to take control.”

Violet leaned over and began gently nibbling on her best friend’s ear, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

“You always try to be the one in power.”

The blonde sensually whispered before placing her hands down onto Clementine’s big behind and giving it a light squeeze.

“Just. Let. Go.”

With that, Violet began sliding down Clementine’s thong, revealing her sopping wet womanhood.

“Someone’s excited.” Violet flashed her signature smirk.

“Shut up.” Clementine scowled.

Violet just kept smirking away as she reached behind the stunning brunette and unhooked her bra.

Clementine knew she should be trying to put up a fight. She knew she should show that she was in charge. She knew that allowing Violet to be in the dominant position would ruin what she had always imagined their first time together would be like. However, the concept of giving the power over to someone else was becoming enticing, and she was still going to have sex with Violet Adlon, which in and of itself was a dream come true. Maybe she could at least let Violet dominate her for a little bit before turning the tables on her and showing her how it was truly done.

As for this moment, she just wanted her fun with Violet to continue and so she looked at her friend with lust filled eyes.

“I’m ready.”

Violet stared at her now naked best friend and licked her lips before composing.

“Well then…”

Violet grabbed her waistband and steadily pulled down her pink panties, showing that her own cunt was just as wet as her friend’s.

“Eat me out?”

Violet did everything to make that not sound like a command, wanting to ease Clementine into her submission. However, despite saying she was ready, it seemed the brunette was still apprehensive to fully give herself over.

“69?” Clementine countered.

Violet knew that if she wanted to assert her dominance, she should say no and shove Clementine’s head into her cunt right then and there. However, she’d be lying to herself if she said that she hadn’t been craving the taste of pussy herself, and the prospect of having her face buried in between Clementine’s legs was too intriguing an opportunity for her to pass up.

“Fine.” Violet conceded. “But I’m still in charge here. Let’s go my to room.”

Without any hesitation, Clementine followed Violet into her bedroom. She wanted to please Violet, but she also wanted to leave tonight with a shred of her dignity in tact, so a 69 seemed like a win-win.

Once the two girls entered Violet’s room, the blonde laid down on her bed and finally took off her bra, tossing it to the floor. She stared at Clementine, who was still standing in front of her.

“I’m waiting.”

Clementine got into bed with her and positioned herself so that her twat was hovering right over the beautiful blonde’s face, while her own face was just inches from Violet’s cleanly shaven womanhood.

“Well, come on Clem!” Violet did her best to make that sound like an order, but truth be told she almost found herself straight-up begging for her friend to lower herself down on her face. However, she realized that doing so could prove to be detrimental towards her desire to be dominant and so she tried to remain composed. She really tried, but Clementine wasn’t moving.

Clementine wanted to give Violet what she was craving so much, but teasing her was both fun and it helped her regain some control of the situation. She felt a little bad, as she really had intended to let Violet live out her little ‘power fantasy’ for a bit, but holding power over people just came naturally to her. Seeing how much Violet was lusting over her sweet pussy, Clementine had one simple request.

“Beg.”

In response, Violet grumbled, clearly not expecting Clementine to put her in this position.

“Clem…” She softly began to protest.

“Did I stutter?”

Violet sighed and contemplated her options. Begging would put her in a more submissive position than she wanted to be in. However, she honestly didn’t know if she could resist any longer.

“Please, Clem.” The blonde whispered softly.

“Speak up.” Clementine demanded.

Violet bit her lip and swallowed her pride.

“Please let me lick you! Please let me shove my tongue in your cunt while you return the favor and bury your face in my pussy. I want to lick your clit while feeling your tongue inside of me. Please!”

Clementine smiled.

“See, was that so hard?”

Clementine promptly lowered herself down onto Violet’s pretty little face, while also pushing her own face forward into her friend’s sugar walls.

As soon as Clementine brought her pussy down onto Violet’s face, Violet began enthusiastically circling her tongue around the brunette’s labia. She was so focused on tasting the girl’s twat that she almost forgot Clementine was in between her legs right now. Almost.

To not notice the job that Clementine was doing was a near impossibility, as she was doing an incredible job of stimulating the blonde. She had just gone straight for the blonde’s entrance and was slowly shoving her tongue in and out of Violet’s entrance, not getting in too deep but getting in deep enough to make sure Violet felt every movement she made. Normally, Clementine tried to give more build up before tonguing another woman’s hole, but after having her eyes set on this girl for over two years, she really just wanted to claim her prize. Although, it was getting increasingly difficult for Clementine to focus on doing so, as Violet was performing some stunning cunnilingus herself.

Clementine’s prior teasing had just increased Violet’s appetite for pussy, and so she found herself rapidly licking Clementine’s cunt, circling her tongue around her friend’s clit and lips while being careful to not actually enter her. She began inching her tongue closer and closer to her entrance, just resting her tongue on Clementine’s lips for a few seconds, her tongue brushing right against Clementine’s slit, but still resisting to push forward so that she was inside of her.

Clementine was struggling to focus on her own licking given how much Violet was teasing her twat right now. She tried to keep eating Violet’s tasty treat but found herself too overwhelmed to continue. Eventually, Clementine pulled her face away from her friend’s pussy and lifted her own womanhood up from Violet’s face.

“God Vi, quit teasing and tongue fuck me!” She cried out in desperation.

A wicked grin spread across Violet’s face as she now saw an opportunity to get back at Clementine.

“Beg.” The blonde responded playfully.

Clementine whimpered and started silently cursing herself for allowing Violet to get the better of her. However, she was in no position to do anything other than comply.

“Please tongue fuck me, Violet! God, please Vi, I need it! I need to feel your tongue inside of me. I need to feel your tongue deep inside my little lesbo pussy. Please Violet, please!”

Violet couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at that, Clem! It’s almost like that’s what you were made for. Now, come to mama.”

Clementine rolled her eyes and laughed. “Mama?”

Violet blushed and stifled a laugh of her own. “Whatever. Just put your cunt on my face!”

Clementine did as she was told, lowering her cunt back down so that it covered Violet’s cute face, and thus, Violet finally gave her what she wanted, the blonde’s tongue slowly sliding in and out of the brunette’s sweet hole. Clementine’s body immediately began shaking upon Violet’s tongue entering her, the sensation greater than she could have ever imagined. No, the girl who tried so hard to portray herself as sweet-and-innocent clearly had a well trained tongue when it came to pussy licking, and right now she was showing off her talents, as her tongue was pumping in and out of the privileged teen’s pussy at a now-increased pace, though Violet was still somewhat holding back.

Clementine rested her face back down on Violet’s own shaven vulva and began lightly licking around Violet’s clit. She knew she should be giving more to the blonde, but she honestly just wanted to focus on feeling Violet’s tongue inside of her.

Fortunately, Violet seemed to be too focused on tonguing this tasty twat to notice that Clementine’s licking was lacking. With each passing moment, Violet quickened her pace just a bit, eager to bring the sexy girl to climax. She could feel Clementine’s hips shaking more each time she slid her tongue in and out of her hole, the curly haired brunette getting close to orgasming.

“OH MY GOD! Thank you, Violet! God, thank you so much for eating me out!! FUCK! You don’t even know how long I’ve dreamed of this!! Or maybe you do! I don’t know, but SHIT! I love you Violet Adlon!! I love you so fucking much!”

After all of that encouragement, Violet delivered a few more thrusts with her tongue, putting Clementine right on the edge before pulling out completely, causing the brunette to groan.

“Violet!” Clementine stopped her half hearted attempts at licking and cried out indignantly.

The blonde giggled and played dumb.

“What?”

Clementine howled with frustration.

“I was going to…”

She sighed. Violet had done her dirty.

“I was going to cum.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” Violet said playfully. “But maybe since you were so good at begging earlier…”

“Please make me cum!”

Clementine interrupted without hesitation, causing her to blush, embarrassed that she had been reduced to this, but she just couldn’t help herself. She was ready to cum down the throat of the girl she loved.

“Please Violet, I need to cum!! I need to shoot my juices down your throat! Please make me cum! I’m so fucking close!”

Violet was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

The blonde reached up and got a firm grasp of Clementine’s big butt cheeks. She stuck her tongue out and pushed Clementine back down on her face, Clementine’s fuckhole slowly sliding down on her tongue, ensuring that Violet’s tongue was as deep as it could go. This caused Clementine to immediately burst, cum quickly gushing out of her pussy lips. Violet curled up her tongue, desperately trying to swallow all of the brunette’s liquid, although a hefty amount of it ended up covering her cute face. Once Clementine had finished erupting, she rolled off of Violet’s face and onto the bed next to her, panting from exhaustion. However, Violet was far from finished.

Violet crawled to Clementine with her mischievous smirk in tact. She hovered over the curly haired beauty before pushing her naked body against Clementine’s. She planted her lips onto Clementine’s lips, making sure that she still had some of Clementine’s fluids inside her mouth to share with the girl. Clementine moaned once she had the taste of her own juices in her mouth. Violet got off of Clementine and rolled over onto her stomach.

“Damn, I taste good.”

Clementine gave a smirk of her own after swallowing the cum Violet had just shared with her.

“True.”

Violet concurred, her face still covered in the sticky substance.

“But Clem, I still haven’t gotten to cum yet.”

“Is that so?”

Clementine laughed.

“Yes. So…”

Violet awkwardly scrambled out getting in position so that she was lying on her back with her head on her pillow.

“Finish what you started!”

Violet ordered Clementine, motioning to her still moist womanhood.

Clementine quickly crawled over and placed her face in between Violet’s legs, finally putting some effort into her cunt lapping.

“FUCK! Yes, Clem! Oh god, that’s so...aaahh...so good!”

Violet cried out in ecstasy and began spasming as Clementine targeted her clit right away, slowly licking the blonde’s most sensitive area up and down. Clementine made sure that each time she moved her tongue down that she would linger for a few extra seconds, just holding her tongue in place and letting Violet feel the wetness of her saliva. After that slight pause, she would then resume her remarkable licking, causing her friend to shudder and moan.

“Ugh!! Oh, Clementine! Don’t stop! Keep licking my clit baby!!”

“I plan on it!” Clementine playfully told her blonde bestie before resuming her masterful pussy licking. She had started to lightly brush her tongue against Violet’s entrance every now and again, but she was primarily still focusing on Violet’s clit, continuing her long lingering licks. Eventually, she started to put more of her energy into teasing Violet’s lips, constantly licking the slit but never entering her. Violet shook with each stroke of Clementine’s wet tongue, overwhelmed by the sensations it brought over her.

Violet now found herself in a position eerily similar to the one Clementine was in, clinging to her bed cover and biting her lip, doing anything she could to keep herself from begging Clementine to start fucking her with her tongue. Clementine really wasn’t making that easy as she kept pushing just the tip of her tongue in and out of Violet’s hole.

“Mmmmm!! Fuck, Clem!!” Violet cried out as a result of this constant teasing.

Clementine laughed into Violet’s pussy, pleased by the effect she was having on her friend. That laugh let Violet feel her friend’s hot breath on her cunt, causing her to let out another squeal of pleasure. Clementine circled her tongue around Violet’s now sopping wet pussy lips once more, which resulted in the blonde’s moans growing even louder. Clementine finally gave in and slowly slid her entire tongue inside the other girl’s slit, and then just as slowly pulled it out. Violet was now starting to scream with pleasure. Rightfully taking this as a positive sign, Clementine kept this up, her tongue moving at a snail’s pace to ensure that Violet could feel every motion it was making.

Violet loved what Clementine was doing to her, but she also didn’t know how much longer she could resist begging Clementine to pick up the pace. After a few more minutes of steadily shoving her tongue in and out of The Serpent Queen’s hole, the teen entrepreneur planted a sloppy yet passionate kiss directly in between Violet’s pussy lips before starting once again to push her tongue in and out of Violet’s entrance, still at the same plodding pace. That was when Violet conceded she just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Goddammit Clementine! Quit teasing me!”

Clementine moved her face away from the delicious cunt in front of her and looked at Violet. The beautiful blonde expected the luscious brunette to once again attempt to seize control and force Violet to beg for a more rapid tongue fucking. Instead, Clementine just lowered her head back down and began darting her tongue in and out of Violet’s lips at a much quicker pace.

Clementine had briefly contemplated fighting back and making Violet beg, but alas, she decided to just give her friend what she wanted. Maybe that meant she was growing to be a bit more submissive, but she honestly didn’t care as much anymore as long as she got to taste Violet’s cum, and it seemed that she was inching closer to doing exactly that as Violet’s screams grew even louder.

“FUCK, Clem!!! God yes!! Oh my god, please don’t stop! Please never stop!! You’re so good at this! God! This is what you were made for! Here you were, pretending you loved Louis like a total fucking fraud, but you were really just a rug muncher all along! Every night you were with him, you were really just thinking of me, weren’t you Clementine? Yes, Clementine Everett is nothing but a good little lesbian whore! AH SHIT! YES! AAHHH!!”

Clementine blushed, embarrassed by just how on-the-nose Violet’s assessment was, but also relieved, as it was a reminder that she didn’t have to pretend anymore. She could openly display her love to this girl, and that’s exactly what she was doing as her tongue penetrated her friend’s pussy lips as fast as possible, causing Violet to become completely incoherent. Clementine reveled in both the overwhelmed moans escaping the blonde’s mouth as well as the taste of the blonde’s snatch. Every single meal she had ever tasted was truly incomparable to how sweet Violet’s pussy was, and she could only imagine how heavenly her juices were going to taste. Luckily, it seemed like she wouldn’t have to wait too long to find out.

“FUCK! YESSSS, I’M GONNA CUM!! DO YOU WANT THAT, CLEM? HUH? DO YOU WANT ME TO SPRAY MY TASTY JUICES INTO YOUR WHORE MOUTH? GAHHHHH!!!“

Violet was no longer able to talk as she was in the midst of exploding into Clementine’s mouth. At least, she was hoping that she was getting some of her juices into her mouth, although due to the sheer power of her orgasm and the sheer amount of cum that was squirting out, she knew that the brunette was definitely getting her face coated with quite a bit of the sticky substance as well.

Clementine was desperately trying to catch all of Violet’s cum so she could swallow it, but it was nearly impossible since there was so much of it. Out of anyone Clementine had been with, guy or girl, Violet came the hardest, and a part of Clementine couldn’t have been happier that she had turned on Violet this much. However, if she was being honest, a part of Clementine was annoyed that Violet’s enormous load meant she hadn’t gotten to taste nearly as much of the substance as she wanted, the majority landing on her face.

Truth be told, even Violet was a bit surprised by the amount of cum that had gushed. What could she say? Clementine was a smokeshow, and having a girl this hot go down on her had really awoken something inside of her, as she had never climaxed this hard with Minerva. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was starting to feel this attachment grow beyond a physical one. She couldn’t quite figure out why, but somehow, despite the fact that everything they had done tonight was purely sexual, she had begun to feel semi-romantic feelings towards her friend, which honestly frightened her a little.

Regardless, Violet had never been more certain that she needed to keep this girl around one way or another. Yes, the curly haired girl had undoubtedly showed she was worth keeping from her talented tonguing alone, and Violet knew that she was soon going to get a piece of Clementine’s sexy ass, which would just further cement how badly Violet needed this hottie to serve her.

After Violet had finished her absolute eruption, Clementine pulled her face out from Violet’s legs, revealing that her chin, both of her cheeks, both of her eyelids, and the center section of her forehead were all completely caked in cum. Once Violet had caught her breath, she let out a cute little giggle upon seeing what she had done to her friend’s face. Clementine rolled her eyes, trying to stop her own mouth from curling up into a smile.

“Can you clean me off, please?”

Clementine did her best to sound annoyed, but that proved rather difficult to do right now, as she had the opportunity to leer at her bestie’s tight body.

“Of course.”

Violet sat up and motioned for Clementine to sit up and face her. Clementine did so, both of the girls intertwining their legs. Violet then leaned over and began licking her own cum off of Clementine’s left cheek. This wasn’t the first time the teen had tasted her own juices, as she had shared some similar experiences with Jughead, but she realized Clementine didn’t get to taste a ton of her substance, so she decided to playfully rub this in.

“MMMM!!! OHH MMMM! I don’t taste half bad, do I Clem?”

“You taste amazing, Violet.”

Clementine almost whispered that statement, still in awe that she had even discovered what her friend tasted like, even though it was just a slight taste given the fact that most of it was being licked off of her face by Violet right now.

Violet kept eagerly licking her sticky white liquid off of the brunette’s face, now moving up to the center of Clementine’s forehead, still over exaggerating how much she loved the taste.

“MMMMM OHHH MMMM!!!”

Clementine started to glare, getting increasingly jealous that Violet was tasting more cum now than she had.

After getting the globs off of Clementine’s left cheek and forehead, Violet decided to leave the eyelids alone and moved onto licking off her friend’s right cheek, still taunting her by moaning in pleasure. Clementine’s frustration had reached an all time high, and she didn’t even let Violet start licking her chin before she grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and aggressively pulled her into another deep kiss. She partially did that because she could never get enough of making out with the hot blonde, but she was mostly hoping Violet had some cum in her mouth that she could taste.

Thankfully, what she was hoping for was a reality as she finally got to taste more of Violet’s juices. It wasn’t quite the same as it would’ve been if she was getting to taste it while it was rushing out of Violet’s pussy, but she was still getting to savor the flavor of her friend’s fluid. She admittedly let this kiss last a long while as she desperately tried to get the taste of Violet’s twat juice that she had missed out on earlier, but once she was satisfied, she pulled away.

“Wow, you really love kissing me, don’t you Clem?” Violet responded incredulously.

“Y-yes.” Clementine blushed. “And I love tasting you.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Violet grinned. “But next time, you need to ask for permission, because in case you’ve forgotten, I’m in charge here tonight!”

Violet did her best to sound stern, but a part of her did enjoy Clementine’s more controlling side. However she knew if she wanted to leave tonight with what she wanted (Clementine as her submissive), she needed to assert her dominance now.

Clementine normally would have fired off some type of comeback, but she was honestly warming up to the idea of a dominant Violet, and so she looked down at the floor with guilt instead.

“Yes Violet, sorry Violet.”

Not wanting her friend to feel too bad, Violet leaned in and stroked her dark hair while planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s ok.” Violet assured. “Now...lay down on your stomach!!”

“Um...what?” Clementine said, taken aback by this abrupt change in attitude.

“You heard me. Lay on your stomach right now!” Violet shouted, her more aggressive side starting to shine through.

Clementine looked at Violet, her feelings of hesitation visible on her face, but she eventually complied, slowly laying down on her stomach. Violet walked on her knees so she was behind Clementine. She took a hold of the curly haired girl’s firm behind and lifted it up into the air. Clementine squealed with surprise, curious and nervous to what Violet had in store for her. Sensing her uneasiness, Violet smirked and whispered a familiar phrase to her foxy friend.

“Don’t freak out. Just trust me.”

Clementine’s eyes grew wide as Violet threw the words that she had said to Violet before their kiss at cheerleading tryouts back at her. Clementine’s eyes then grew even wider as she felt Violet start to slowly spread her ass cheeks apart, Clementine’s puckered hole now revealed to the blonde beauty.

“Violet!” Clementine nervously yelped. “What are you doing? Violet--WHOA!!”

Clementine screamed and then started to gasp as she felt Violet’s wet tongue try to slowly enter her butthole. Emphasis on try, as it seemed to be a near impossible feat, which caused Violet to come to a sudden realization.

“Oh my god! Are you...are you a…”

Violet paused, trying to compose her thoughts, unable to think straight due to this incredible discovery.

“Have you never taken it up the ass before?” Violet bluntly asked, causing her wealthy friend to blush and shake her head ‘no’.

This caused a wicked grin to take shape on Violet’s face. She wouldn’t just be taking Clementine’s ass tonight—she would be taking her anal cherry.

Realizing that trying to get her tongue inside her best friend’s butt was a futile effort since it was virgin tight, she settled for lightly licking up and down the brunette’s crack. Admittedly, she was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t get actually taste the inside of Clementine’s puckered hole, but doing this was worth it simply to hear Clementine squeal and gasp due to the feeling of Violet’s wet saliva coating her asscrack.

Violet was doing her best to impress, alternating between teasingly licking up and down Clementine’s crack and circling around her hole, but she honestly was still reeling from the fact that Clementine’s perfect ass had gone so untouched. However, she was more than up to the task. She could picture it right now: she would lube up her favorite strap on, fuck this ass like there was no tomorrow, and admire the gaping crater she was sure to leave. Then she’d tell Clementine to stay the night, and she’d make breakfast for the two of them in the morning, and then maybe later in the night they could go see whatever the new release was at the Bijou, and they could share a tub of popcorn while snuggling up against each other and…

“Um...Violet?”

The brunette’s voice pierced through the blonde’s thoughts, bringing her back to the here and now.

“Yes, Clem?”

“Well, I was kind of wondering what was going on? You started rimming me and then just kind of stopped.”

Violet stifled a giggle upon realizing that she had gotten so lost in her own head that she had stopped focusing on the task at hand.

“Uh, sorry. I just got...distracted.” Violet settled upon those words, not wanting to go too in depth explaining her conflicted thoughts and feelings.

“What?” Clementine laughed. “How could you get distracted from this?”

The curly haired girl performed a quick little booty shake, causing her meaty cheeks to jiggle.

“God, I’m not sure.” Violet replied, absolutely entranced by Clementine’s hot ass.

She began her rim job once again, planting kisses all over Clementine’s left butt cheek, loving how much this treatment was making her best friend moan. After a few more minutes of this, she switched over to the right cheek, repeating this same action. Once she felt like she had given the right cheek the proper amount of attention, she delivered some more teasing licks along Clementine’s crack, each one lingering longer than the one that preceded it, and each one providing the brunette with more pleasure. 

Finally, Violet started circling the other girl’s hole again, and against all odds, attempted to shove her tongue inside the hole one more time. Surprisingly, she was able to get the very tip of her tongue inside that virgin asshole, but that was all she could manage. After a slight struggle, Violet was able to pull the tip of her tongue back out of her friend’s puckered hole. She stopped spreading her friend’s cheeks, instead instructing her to do it.

“Take over for me!”

Clementine quickly obeyed, spreading her cheeks apart. Violet rolled off of the bed and slowly sauntered over to her dresser.

“What are you doing?” Clementine questioned, both nervous and excited.

“You’ll see.” Violet cryptically responded as she reached into her bottom dresser drawer and pulled

out her favorite hot pink dildo, a harness, and a bottle of lube.

Promptly putting the harness on, Violet attached the dildo, an 8 incher, to the center of the harness. She then spread a ridiculous amount of lube on that plastic cock, as she wanted to ensure that penetration would be as easy as possible. Once the blonde had completed all of the steps, she looked up to see Clementine’s eyes wide with horror.

“THAT thing is going to...oh god.”

Clementine’s voice was shaky. She was unsure about this new experience. She had never used a strap on, let alone been penetrated by one. The wildest acts she had done with the girls back in New York were things like fingering a pussy with three fingers, or some extra rough scissoring—but never anything like this. Violet quickly attempted to calm her qualms.

“I know it looks scary, and it is going to hurt at first. If at anytime it gets to be too much for you, let me know and I promise I’ll stop. However, I honestly think that you’ll love it once you give it a chance. So, get on all fours!”

Clementine took a deep breath and did as she was told, the dark haired cheerleader briefly letting go of her cheeks so she could get in doggy position. Once there, she resumed her cheek spreading.

Violet got back up on the bed and got on her knees behind Clementine. She still couldn’t fully believe that she was about to do this. A scenario that had seemed only possible as a wet dream or as masturbation material was now about to occur in real life. To start things out, Violet pressed the tip of the toy against Clementine’s puckered hole. Violet silently counted down from three, and thrusted her hips forward, stretching out Clementine’s anal ring, getting just the tip inside Clementine’s anal entrance. Clementine screamed out as her virgin ass was invaded for the very first time.

“OH GOD!! FUCK, Violet!!!! AAAHHH!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH! UGH IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!”

Slightly concerned, Violet interjected.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“NO! NO, I’M GONNA TAKE THIS! I’M GONNA TAKE IT ALL!” Clementine replied, her teeth clenched due to the pain.

“Ok, if you’re sure.”

Violet continued thrusting, trying hard to push the plastic dick further inside her friend’s shithole. Clementine’s anal ring had stretched out, but clearly not quite enough. After several moments of struggling, she was finally able to squeeze another inch or so into the tight orifice.

“UNNNGGHH! Holy hell, I can’t believe how tight you are! Mmm, and it really is incredible, Clem! And it’s all mine! I’m the one who gets to fuck this fat ass! Me! All me!”

Violet boldy bragged about banging this big butt, even if she was presently having difficulty in doing so. Clementine’s constant squeals, howls, and whimpers sure weren’t helping anything, as Violet was legitimately worried she would hurt the girl. Luckily, right when Violet was about ready to try pulling out and coating her cock with even more lube, it seemed that her friend’s hole was slowly but surely adjusting to the 8 incher. Thus, Violet continued her thrusting, now managing to stick 2 ½ inches inside this virgin ass.

Clementine was now gasping and sputtering as she continued trying to handle this intrusion of her tight booty. She could feel her asshole finally start to stretch out a little wider as Violet continued to stuff her girl cock inside of her. Much to her surprise, Clementine’s gasps and squeals were transitioning into groans and moans as the immense pain she felt was transforming into unadulterated pleasure. This change didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, who decided to mercilessly taunt Clementine over this small victory.

“Aw, are you starting to enjoy this? Huh? Is Clementine Everett starting to enjoy having my cock up her butt? I know you are. God yes, just admit it, Clem. You’re gonna be a total anal whore soon, whether you like it or not. But let’s be honest, you’ll like it. No, actually, you’ll love it. You’ll love becoming my personal butt slut who takes it in the ass every night. Yeah, you will! Tonight is only the beginning and soon you’ll be begging to have the privilege of getting my big dick up your fat ass! And of course, I’ll give it to you because I just can’t resist an ass this fuckable! Soon you’ll belong to me, and only me, Clementine!"

Clementine bit her lip. She obviously always found Violet hot, but she found Violet at her hottest when she was angry. 

Clementine pathetically whimpered, crying out in pain from Violet’s hard slaps to her ass and moaning in pleasure from the slow thrusting of Violet’s cock, as about half of it was now able to enter her gradually loosening asshole.

“Oh Violet!”

“Oh god! I’m sorry, Clem. I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad. It’s just...well...you said her..and I…”

“It’s okay!”

Clementine cut Violet off and laughed as she removed her hands from her ass cheeks. She found Violet’s concern incredibly cute. She turned her head back around to look at Violet.

“Honestly, I found it hot as hell.” Clementine confessed, surprising Violet.

“Really?” Violet asked in disbelief.

Clementine simply nodded her head.

“Well in that case…”

A trouble-making smirk made its way onto Violet’s face for what had to be the millionth time that night. She pulled her hand back and quickly propelled it forward, delivering a mighty slap to Clementine’s big butt, once again giving Violet the chance to watch those sexy cheeks jiggle like jelly.

“I NEVER SAID YOU COULD STOP SPREADING YOUR CHEEKS! GET TO IT!”

Clementine immediately scrambled to please the blonde, reaching back behind her and spreading her beaten buttcheeks apart. It was then that a wicked idea creeped into Violet’s brain.

Violet took a deep breath and thrusted her manmade cock into Clementine’s recently broken in anal ring, only she made sure she thrusted hard enough that all 8 inches would be stuffed inside.

“FUUUUUUUCK!!!”

Clementine screamed at the top of her lungs as every inch of this lengthy toy was shoved in her no longer virgin, but still tight hole. Despite this howl of pain, Violet didn’t relent. She knew this was a tight squeeze, but she fully believed that Clementine’s ass would adjust in time. She slowly penetrated the brunette’s bubble butt, gently sliding the entire length of the cock in and out of the curly haired girl’s round rectum. 

Once again, Clementine’s grunts and screams of torment soon became whimpers and cries of bliss, as she got accustomed to this anal invasion. Violet let out a couple of moans of her own, drooling over the beautiful sight of her strapon thrusting in and out of this sexy teen’s shitpipe.

“Oh, that’s so hot! I could watch this forever! You just look so good with a dick in your ass! With MY dick in your ass! I could honestly do this for the rest of my life! And I’m sure you could too! I bet you’d love to be my life long ass slut! God, just an hour ago you were a butt sex virgin, and now you’re already becoming a total anal whore!”

All Clementine could do was let out a slight whimper, as Violet hadn’t said anything that wasn’t true. Clementine had started this night out determined to be confident and in control, and here she was, reduced to being nothing but Violet’s horny submissive bitch. There was still a voice in the back of her head telling her that this was only temporary, and that she would come back from this, but she honestly didn’t know if she even wanted to. Somehow, submitting to Violet just felt right. She didn’t have to take charge and be responsible, and let someone else do the work. Well, most of the work.

“Let’s switch things up, babe. I’ll lay down and you bounce up and down on my cock! I’m tired of doing all the work!”

Clementine’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing her friend call her babe. She waited for the blonde to lay down and then Clementine assumed reverse cowgirl position.

Violet had contemplated rapidly thrusting into Clementine herself, but she decided it might be better to let Clementine set her own pace, and this was the best way to do that. Plus, it showed that Clementine was eager enough to fuck her own butt.

That’s exactly what Clementine was doing right now, slowly bouncing her booty up and down Violet’s cock. Each time she went down, she made sure she got every inch of Violet’s big pink cock in her ass, her loosened up hole stretching wide for her bestie’s dildo. She just couldn’t help herself anymore, all of her initial pain forgotten, instead Clementine now fully embracing the pleasures of anal sex. It was embarrassing to admit, but Clementine already wanted to cum, as Violet using her ass as a plaything was really driving her wild. It had driven her so wild in fact that she was now willingly bouncing her big teenage butt on an 8 inch strap on and moaning like a cheap whore.

“OHHHHH!! UNNNHHH!!! MMMM!!”

Clementine had tried to open her mouth to thank Violet for taking her butt cherry, but all that came out was that utter incoherency. Violet just smiled and watched the brunette’s tan ass slide up and down the cock she was wearing. Clementine began panting as she increased the speed of her bouncing. She was moving at a rapid pace, and miraculously, her O-Ring was still able to take all 8 inches of Violet’s cock, which Violet had to admit was pretty impressive. 

To start the night off as an anal virgin and to end up being able to take this cock like it was nothing really was quite the feat for Clementine, and she was actually proud of just how slutty her asshole had become in such a short amount of time. Speaking of short amount of time, Clementine could sense that it wouldn’t be long until she would reach her climax and so she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was sure to be an intense orgasm. Once Violet caught on to what was happening, she lobbied strict orders at Clementine.

“Hey! Not so fast! Turn around and face me! I want to see your face as you cum from having my cock in your bowels like an anal loving bitch!”

“Yes, Violet.”

Clementine whimpered and obeyed Violet’s commands, switching over to cowgirl. She continued to bang her own butt as she turned to look directly at Violet, with not even a hint of shame on her face. In just one night, she had completely fallen in love with anal sex, although it probably helped that she had already fallen in love with the girl she was doing it with. Clementine made eye contact with Violet, and looked into Violet’s eyes with complete lust and passion as she ruined her rectum. She knew she probably wouldn’t be able to sit down properly for days, weeks, or maybe months, but she didn’t care as long as she came here and now.

Violet looked back at her friend, taking note of the desire in her eyes. If it wasn’t abundantly clear before, Clementine really would do anything for Violet, and right now, Violet was pretty sure she would do anything for Clementine. In a twisted way, seeing the girl willing to degrade herself this much had just cemented how much Violet truly loved her. Gazing deep into Clementine’s eyes, Violet finally realized that the only way things could be more perfect is if she had Clementine as her girlfriend, not just her bitch. 

She wasn’t exactly sure how...Adam...um no, that wasn’t it...Jason...that didn’t seem right either...fuck, why couldn’t she remember the name of her own boyfriend? Oh well, regardless of his name, she wasn’t sure how he would factor into their relationship, but right now she didn’t care. All she cared about was making the girl she loved hers. As soon as that thought entered her mind, she felt Clementine’s hot sticky liquid on her stomach, her best friend shooting out her cum all over her .

Oddly, despite how much she loved it, it wasn’t Violet’s cock in her ass that ultimately pushed the brunette over the edge. No, it was seeing the same passion and desire she felt returned in Violet’s eyes that did the sexy teen in. She was now pretty confident that after these past 2 years of loving Violet, Violet loved her right back.

“Fuck, that was great, Clem. However…” Violet cleared her throat. “This cock isn’t gonna clean itself.”

Realizing what her bestie meant, Clementine got off of the strapon, a nice loud pop occurring once her ass had been lifted off of it, and got in position so that she could start sucking on the dildo which had just been deep inside her anus. Without even fully realizing what she was doing, Clementine Everett was going ass-to-mouth for the very first time.

Violet sat up and stroked the back of Clementine’s head as she watched her bestie gobble her anal juices up off of her favorite cock.

“Ooh yeah! Look at you! You’re now a total ATM slut! Here you are, sucking off a cock that was just destroying your fat ass a couple of minutes ago, and you’re loving every second of it! Mmm yeah, you can’t get enough of this butt flavored dick, can you, baby? Well, lucky for you, this is going to be way more than a one time thing!”

Clementine perked up and removed her mouth from the blonde’s dildo.

“So, does that mean I’m your...bitch?”

Clementine questioned, expecting that to be the safer bet. Maybe she could be labelled that for a while before they transitioned into something a little more romantic.

“Nope.”

Violet coldly responded, before rolling out of bed and removing her harness and strap on. She then crawled back into bed with Clementine, who currently had a perplexed look on her face, and whispered in her ear.

“But I think that ‘girlfriend’ has a nice ring to it.”

Tears of joy began to swell in Clementine’s eyes after hearing that. In just one day, her wildest dreams had come true. She positioned herself so that she was snuggled up right next to Violet, who began to spoon her, as they both started to doze off, exhausted by their hot and dirty night. After two long years of pretending otherwise, everything had finally fallen into place. These two girls were made for each other, and now they finally held each other in their arms, both of them dreaming of their bright futures together.

  
  



End file.
